


Date Night

by Lady_Lightning



Series: ColdFlash Love [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lightning/pseuds/Lady_Lightning
Summary: Len and Barry stay in for date night for a change.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Shit, this is my fifth story posted tonight. I'm on a role it seems.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Normally Len would take Barry out on their date night, but they both seemed to be tired recently. Barry had settled on the couch for some movies, cuddling into Len’s chest, completely content. Barry had chosen to watch ‘Singing in the Rain’. 

Len had to admit he liked the movie, he always had, but after Barry told him about the connection he had to it… Len loved it even more. He loved it because it was part of what made Barry who he was.

Len wasn’t surprised when Barry started to sing along to the music, voice, and posture giving away how at peace he was. Len listened to Barry’s soft voice, a smile on his face. He tugged him closer and Barry giggled.

Len flipped on top of Barry and pressed him into the couch. Barry looked up at him happily. Len bent down and pressed his lips to Barry’s, savoring the taste of his lips. Barry grasped Len’s shirt and pulled him even closer as if it was possible.

Len let the passion and love he had for Barry seep through his kisses, hoping that Barry was receiving the message. Barry accepted Len’s kisses, even as they turned rougher and more demanding.

Barry was enjoying their night in and from what he could see, so was Len. Disregarding the movie, Len decided he wanted to take this to the bedroom. He wrapped an arm around Barry’s waits and lifted him up.

Barry wrapped his legs around Len’s hips as they kept kissing. Len slowly walked to the bedroom and pushed the door closed with his foot, the latch clicking shut behind them.

\---  
Barry woke up in the middle of the night. He’d suddenly gotten very cold which jolted his body awake. Blearily he looked around for Len, noting that he wasn’t in the bed next to him. Pulling Len’s discarded T-shirt over his head, Barry got up and walked around the apartment in search of his lover.

He found Len in the kitchen warming up something in the microwave. Len was leaning on the counter facing the wall as he watched the time tick by on the clock. Barry quietly came up behind him and wrapped him in a hug.

Barry felt warmer within seconds of being in contact with Len. “What are you doing awake, Scarlet?” Len asked, placing his hands over Barry’s arms wrapped around his waist.

“ ‘s cold without you.” Barry slurred sleepily. 

“Alright, I’ll be right back in. go lay down.” Len told him, kissing his head. Barry drowsily walked back to the bedroom and got under the blankets. He shivered until Len crawled under the blankets. 

He immediately was drawn to the warmth, laying his head on Len’s chest and cuddling into his side. For someone who was known for being cold… he certainly was warm. Barry drifted back to sleep noting that this was his favorite date night they’d ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon! ;)


End file.
